1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed network comprised of a private network and a public network, and more particularly, to a message transmission method and device in a mixed network comprised of a private network and a public network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, client/server architecture has been used for communication in a mixed network comprised of private networks and public networks. The client/server architecture has been widely used with implementation of Internet Protocol (IP) and most communications are based on the Internet Protocol.
Generally, when a plurality of clusters using a private network is managed integrally, the following problems occur. Here, a cluster includes a bundle of intelligent devices (or nodes) for accomplishing particular purposes and a network device for interfacing interactive operations between the intelligent devices.
First, messages should be transmitted between a node for performing the integral management and nodes subjected to the integral management. However, there is a problem that a node having a private network address in a private network cannot transmit and receive a message with a node having a private network address in another private network.
Further, when the number of clusters to be integrally managed increases or when the number of nodes in the respective clusters increases, that is, when the number of nodes to be managed increases, the transmission of messages may be temporarily concentrated on a specific node in transmitting messages for the integral management. The concentration of message transmission on a node may cause deterioration in performance of an information collecting processor and may occasionally cause an obstacle in the information collecting processor.
FIG. 1 is a graph illustrating an information processing rate of a server, that is, a master node, with respect to the number of clients, where the X-axis indicates the number of clients and the Y-axis indicates the processing rate of the server. Here, a client means software to which information should be transmitted, and a plurality of clients may exist in each node.
Referring to FIG. 1, the processing rate per minute of the server increases with an increase in the number of clients (2), when the server is able to process more jobs. FIG. 1 shows that the maximum processing rate per minute of the server is approximately 8000 (4). However, when the number of nodes (i.e., the number of clients) reaches 1800, and messages are simultaneously transmitted to a specific node (i.e., a master node), the processing rate of the information collecting processor of the specific node can be hindered (6) as shown in FIG. 1. At this time, the number of simultaneous connections may vary depending upon circumstances of systems or networks, but the number of simultaneous connections cannot increase infinitely.